


Voice

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cybersex, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy likes it when his Master streams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

His voice floats out from my speakers.  
"I know you're the only one watching, puppy."  
My fingers fly on the keyboard. _Really?_  
"Yep. What are you up to?"  
I blush even though I'm pretty sure he can't see me. _I was just jacking off._  
He laughs. "Well then. Naughty puppy, I've got, hmm? What are you thinking about?"  
 _You._  
"Me? And what am I doing to you?"  
I swallow, face burning red and I continue typing. _You're fucking me-_  
He interrupts and I blush even more, burrowing my head into my shoulder as my words fall from his lips. "I'm just fucking you? You're not tied down and completely at my mercy?"  
 _N-not yet. So anyway, you're fucking me and it's slow and you're biting down on my shoulder-_  
"And whispering into your ear that you're mine, right?"  
 _Yes._  
He continues."And then my hands are all over you, right? Swiftly tying your hands to the bedposts, running down your warm flush skin?"  
 _Y-yeah. And I'm squirming against my bonds as you touch me, my skin warm and you lick a stripe up my stomach, dipping into my navel with relish._  
"Mmm, you know my buttons well, puppy. My tongue swirls around a bit before pulling out and licking its way to your chest and I take a nipple in my mouth, lightly sucking on it."  
I can barely contain the whimper that escapes my mouth as he speaks. _I let out a wanton moan as you suck on a nipple, pressing my hand against the back of your head and stroking your hair._  
He groans aloud and I smile as he continues. "I pull back and start to lightly suck on the other nipple before abruptly leaving and lavishing my tongue onto your neck, nipping and sucking and biting at the soft skin there, desperate to leave a mark."  
I whine as his voice flies out from the speakers and hurriedly type out a response. _I groan, arching my neck as you suck and nibble, my briefs becoming uncomfortably damp._  
A soft moan and he continues, panting a little. "Your scent engulfs my nostrils and I grin, trailing a hand down to your wet briefs and dipping a finger in, relishing the warmth. Such a wet puppy you are."  
 _I nod and arch my hips when I feel you dip a finger in and my legs spread eagerly._ I'm panting now, breath coming soft and shallow, my hips jerking restlessly.  
"I chuckle softly as I watch you spread your legs like the little slut that you are and I tug down your briefs, trailing a hand along the soft expanse of damp fuzz."  
 _I let out a soft moan and press your hand closer to my wet dripping slit, sliding a finger of yours inside to join with my own and I clench around them._  
I can hear him swallow and the creak of his desk chair as he shifts in his seat, and I can picture him there, legs spread, one hand at his keyboard, the other hurriedly pulling out his swollen dripping cock.  
He lets out a breathy high-pitched whine. "Nnnrgh, puppy. My finger slides easily into your warm wet slit and I crook it against your needy walls, aiming for that sweet special spot."  
Another groan escapes my mouth and I slide my hand down my pants, shoving my underwear off and coating my crack in warm wet lube. _I moan as you twist your finger inside me, my hips arching up in pleasure and I beg you to go faster, Sir, harder please please please._  
A gasp crackles out of my speakers. "Y-yes, good boy, such a good boy you are, begging your Master to fuck you harder and faster, yes. And he will too, because you're such a good boy, all splayed out and pleading." He swallows again and I can hear fabric rustling.  
 _You pull our entwined fingers out, both of them dripping with fluid and smear them onto my lips, my tongue darting out to suck yours into my mouth._ I'm rocking in my chair now, hips thrusting into the empty air and I keen.  
Lewd moans and whines fly out of my speakers as he adds. "I pull my fingers out of your dripping wet slit and slide then against your crack."  
 _I buck against you as I feel your fingers grazing my crack and I back into them, pushing them in as quick as they'll go._  
Another low whine escapes my mouth as I listen to him groan and gasp on the other end. "M-my fingers slip in easy and I start to thrust into your tight ass and you feel so good puppy so snug and wet and warm and you're su-such a good boy."  
I groan again, senselessly rocking against the couch cushion, my toes curling and I shiver, sending a gush of warm sticky fluid onto the cushion.  
 _Your thrusting is just enough to send your poor puppy over the edge, coating your other hand in fluid and he lets out a shaky moan, slumping forward.  
(And what about you?)_  
He lets out a final gasp and I can picture him in his desk chair, his hot heavy balls seizing up and globs of sticky warm come coating his hand. "Nnrgh, puppy. I-I'm good. Gotta clean up though."  
I snicker, my tongue lolling out of my mouth and a thin line of drool running down my chin. _You're all sticky too, huh?_  
"Mmmhmm. G'night puppy. Love you."  
 _Love you too._


End file.
